jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Dragons
Jurassic Park: Dragons is a new fanfic I (Toothless99) am writing. I have recently watched How to Train Your Dragon time and time again, and now I have dragons in my brain. So the easiest way for me to write a fanfic is to include dragons. This is going to be the first How to Train Your Dragon/Jurassic Park Crossover. 'PLEASE NOTE: '''This fanfiction is parallel to my first fanfiction series. (JP4 • JP5 • Chaos • Chaos 2) =Story= Chapter 1 InGen had a new goal. Recent DNA samples had given them a new idea - an idea that would shock the world even more than the dinosaurs. They had found dragon DNA, and they decided it was time the myth of dragons was abolished once and for all - dragons did exist. So they hired a new island, Isla Muerta, and started work. They hired new technicians, scientists, biologists, and many more staff, and the operation was under way. Operation Dragon. However, InGen understood containing the dragons would not be easy - they had wings, and the ability to use fire. These abilities had been beyond all but the pterosaurs, and no animal they had dealt with had been able to breathe fire. It was a monster of a task. And in case things went wrong, they brought in skilled hunters, to keep the new park under control. David Vaughn and Ingliasias J were the most prominent of the hunters, and were the leaders of the group, which also included Michael Solovan, Lasalle and Marchell. Jack Thorne was helping with the project, as was Backes, Jenkins and Martin Guitierrez. InGen had recruited quite a team. Not that it was an unneccessary safety measure - to the contrary, it was required to keep the dragons contained. The final and most shadowy recruit was Harold Smith. He didn't talk much, and wore a cap that covered his face. InGen, so obsessed with their new goal, took no notice of this strange behaviour. Chapter 2 While Alan Grant was out on a dig, he received a fax from John Hammond. ''What does he want now? Grant thought. He read the fax, and was shocked. Shaking his head, he exited the tent and called Ellie Sattler over. With her was Mark Degler, her husband. He worked for the State Department, but had come out to the field for this dig. Grant showed them the fax. Mark Degler was shocked. So was Ellie. "What do you think?" Grant asked. "Sounds good," Mark replied. Ellie shook her head and looked at Grant. "I wouldn't be so sure..." The fax read: I have designed a new resort on Isla Meurta, and would like you to be the first visitors. I am very sure you will be amazed by what you see. Meet me at InGen international. (signed) John Hammond. Ellie and Grant had already had one disaster with one of John Hammond's resorts. The resort had been called Jurassic Park, and InGen had recreated dinosaurs as the main attractions. When Dennis Nedry had attempted to steal the dinosaur embryos, he had shut down all the power, including the electric fences. There had been close encounters with an adult T-rex, a young T-rex and some raptors. So they were instantly suspicious of this 'new resort' that would 'amaze them'. Most likely a Jurassic Park 2, is what they thought. "Oh, come on, can't we give it a try?" Mark asked. "What could possibly go wrong?" Grant was forming a list in his head. "Oh, we might as well go," Ellie said. "Give him one more chance." Grant reluctantly agreed, so they sent a fax back to Hammond, saying they would meet him at InGen international. InGen international was a private airport InGen had constructed to take workers to Isla Nublar, Isla Sorna or now, Isla Meurta. It was also used to take first visitors, such as Grant, Sattler and Degler. They got in a Land Rover, and set of for InGen international. They had no idea what was waiting for them on Isla Muerta... Note: InGen international isn't a real airport. Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Toothless99 Fanfiction Category:Crossovers